From The Start
by BethxVengzx6661
Summary: Melina is in love with Yusei but there's one problem - he's with Akiza. Can her love for him from the start shine through and result in them being together or will it fail? M for Lemons, Language and rape. Reviews welcome but no flames!
1. From The Start

**Authoress Note:** Well hellooo there my fellow readers and welcome to my story. This was originaly intended to be a one shot but it was wayyy to long so I cut it into chapters to make it easier for you all to read (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of it's characters. Neither do I own the YGO franchise (I wish I did though but sadly I don't). I do however own the plot, OC's, the famle tournement name and original card names. I am not making any money by posting this as this is just meant for the puropse of reading and fun.

**Rating:** M

**Reason(s):** Language, rape, lemon(s).

**Advice:** Do not like rape and/or lemon(s) then skip the chapters that have it in (there will be a warning in the chapters so you know which ones it is).

**Dedication:** To my dearest KaibaFan17 a.k.a Shantel - MY GOD! Girl you are uhmazing beyond belief. You are the main person I dedicate this story to you since you are truely the best :D *hands you a cookie and Kai plushie*.

**From The Start - part one**

*Melina*

How could I forget those eyes? Wait... How could I forget Him? It's impossible. His image is carved into my mind, heart and soul. Alas, we cannot be though. His heart belongs to another woman. One far more prettier than me. She has hair as red as a setting sun horizon. Her eyes; magical. Compared to her, I'm nothing. Nothing at all. Hence why I don't bother at all with love. There's always someone better than me.

"Melina... What's up? You seem down all of a sudden". I looked up to meet the violet eyes of none other than Jack Atlas. I sighed out. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about things that's all". "You always seem to be thinking about things a lot lately". "Yeah. I guess I need too. Helps me to make sence of a lot". He looked and me then smiled gently; giving me a hug. I closed my eyes and leaned my head onto his chest; listening to the steady beat of his heart. He kissed my forehead and looked at me. "Thanks Jack". "Whatever for?". "For being here for me no matter what it is I need you for". "That's why I'm here".

I think it's about time I introduced myself properly since you will probably be wondering 'Who the fuck is she and who is she talking about?'. Here let me tell you right... Now.

My name is Melina Hogan and I'm the baby twin sister of Crow Hogan. I'm eighteen years old and I act like a little kid sometimes. My style is typicaly scene/gothic. If you haven't already guessed Jack is my best friend and has always been there for me. We've been through thick and thin together. I couldn't have asked for someone better. Most people think we're going out but we're not; he's like my other big brother.

I use an old school deck but it's mainly a spellcaster/fairy orientated one. I do turbo duel but not as much as my brother; I prefer standard dueling. My duel disk is a very light purple and black colour; my runner the same colours except a darker purple.

I think that's all you need to know about me at the moment. Yeah, it is.

Now about this guy...

Geez; his eyes are absolutly hypnotic; Sapphire blue. He has the most wonderful smile and his voice... It's like a chorus of angels. Plus he's a friend of my brother. I'm talking about none other than Yusei. Yusei Fudo. God that name rolls off my tongue.

Me and Yusei can never be together though. Like I said before, his heart belongs to another woman. That woman is Akiza. Akiza Izinski. But hey... A girl can still dream, if you know what I mean.

I smiled greatfully at Jack and turned around; heading towards the kitchen. I needed food. It wouldn't be long before Jack and I met up with Crow to head to the Kaiba Dome to watch Jack duel. Soon time passed and I found my legs carrying me out of the door and to the place we agreed to meet my brother at. "Well hello you two". "Hey bro". "Are you guys ready". "As we'll ever be". Crow climbed aboard his runner while I climbed aboard Jack's. My arms snaked around his waist for safety and comfort. Both engines roared and off we sped.

The Kaiba Dome came into view about twenty mintues later. 'Here we go'. I smiled gently and looked ahead as we picked up speed and headed closer. I took my seat and looked down to the arena. Not too long after me and Crow were joined by Yusei and Akiza. 'Urgh... Great. Here we go'. I sighed out and closed my eyes; regaining myself. "Sissy? What's wrong". I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Crow. "Nothing, I'm just a bit tired I guess". He gave me the same look he always does when he knows I'm lying. He decided to drop it and truned his attention to the arena also. Before long the lights dimmed and the duel began.

"LET'S REV IT UP!". Both the duel runners pounced into life and sped off. It was a pretty heated match I can tell you that for certain. Needless to say who the winner was when it eventualy finished. 'Trust Jack to win all the time'. I had to smile to myself and stood to applude him; everyone following suit.

Not long after Jack came up to the stands where we were. "Are you ready Melina?". "Sure thing Jack. Would you be able to take me to mine so I can change into something a lot more suited". "Sure thing doll". I couldn't help but smile at that remark. "Jack... Where do you think you're going with my sister?". "Taking her out"." I can see that but where?". Closing my eyes, I sighed and shook my head. "Is it that much of a big deal Crow?". He looked at me like I went insane. "Big deal! Big deal! Yes it fucking is, for all I know you two could end up doing...". "Doing what? Come on brother, spill it!". "Fucking each other". My heart jolted and I gasped.

"WHAT? You think I'd actually do that? You'd actually think I'd do that with my best friend!". "I dunno what you're like". My heart felt like it was breaking. 'How could my own brother think that?'. I just turned on my heel and walked off. I just wanted to be away from my brother, away from Yusei and Akiza, but... Away from myself mostly. "Everytime. Just everytime. What's the fucking point?".

*Yusei*

I looked at the event in front of me. 'How could Crow say something like that about Jack and Melina. Even I know they wouldn't do that'. Suddenly Melina turned on her heel and proceded to walk away. As she walked past I heard her mumble something under her breath but it was too quiet to understand. My heart felt for her, it really did. She only wanted some time out with Jack on her own. 'What would he say if that were me? Would he kick off in... Wait! Stop thinking like that Yusei'.

I shook my head and got rid of any thoughts that might follow. I had Akiza so why should I be thinking about any other girl. Still... I had a feeling she needed a shoulder to cry on. "I'll see you guys later. I've got some things that need to be sorted out". "Ok. We'll see you later Yus". "Sure will". Akiza gave me a quick kiss before she let my hand go. Turning around, I walked into the Kaiba Dome and looked around. 'She has to be in here somewhere. Only question is where?'.

I picked up my pace a little; searching every single place I came across. I was just about to give up any luck of finding her when I heard a soft sobbing sound. Following it, I reached a small seating area with a lonely figure sat right in the middle row. I walked down the set of stairs that were there and over to Melina; taking a set beside her and placing my hand on her shoulder. Lifting her head up, she smiled a little but continued to cry.

"Come on. I'm sure he didn't mean that". "How do you know Yusei? I've never seen him like that before". "I do. Just don't listen to him". "It's hard not to when he's my big brother". "I know you're not like that Melina. He must of said it in the heat of the moment". She looked and me then put her head on my shoulder; crying some more. I couldn't help but wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. "Don't let it get you down Melina". "I won't. Thanks Yusei". She looked at me throught puffy eyes before hugging me. "Thanks once again". She stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek before running off. I looked for a few moments before blinking and placing a hand on my cheek. 'She really is like a little kid'. I stood up and walked back up the stairs, heading to my duel runner and climbing on; heading back home.

*Melina*

Looking back at my reflection in the mirror, I sighed out. Water was dripping off my cheeks and chin; splashing into the sink below. If one thing can wipe any traces of tears and their stains it's definatly water. Pulling in the plug leaver, the water drained away and I walked over to the hand dryer, pushing the button to activate it and dried my hands; my face being dried soon after. 'Hmmm... This makes me feel so warm'. "Melina, there you are". The fact that the voice was heard above the dryer startled me more then anything else. 'What the?'. I turned around only to come face to face with Jack, causing me to scream. "Fuck! Jack... Don't you do that to me". A sheepish grin appeared on his features. "Sorry". I couldn't help but giggle. "It's ok dear". "You ready to go out now?". "Well after I get changed I will". "Sure. Let's head to yours now then we have more time to hang out in town". "Sure!". Grabbing a hold of his hand, I ran out of the toilets and out to his runner; dragging him behind me. We both climbed aboard and took off down the street into the darkness.

-**Authoress Note:** Well that's the end of part one. Please stay tuned for part two which shall be coming soon :D Now please review, but no flames as they will be used for toasting the flamers butts :].


	2. From The Start 2

**From The Start - part two**

_**F/F - The next morning.**_

*Melina*

I sped down the street on my runner. 'I have to hurry up, I need to be there in ten minutes!'. Turning the handle more, I picked up speed and reached the Kaiba Dome in three minutes flat. "Wow, I'm doing good". Taking off my helmet, I shook my hair free and grabbed my disk and deck; wheeling my runner inside after and placed the helmet in its compartment. "Hey! Melina!". Turning around I was met by Jack, Crow and Yusei. "Hey guys". I slipped my disk onto my arm and placed my deck in it's holder. "We just want to say good luck today at your duel". "Awww, thanks. You guys are really too kind". After saying bye to them, I waited in the tunnel until it was time. Today was the start of the 'Red Roses' Tournement. Good thing about it is it's only for female competitors. "WELCOME ALL TO THE START OF THE FIRST OFFICAL RED ROSES TOURNEMENT!". 'Oh God, here we go!'. The screams and shouts from the crowd bounced off the walls around me and penetrated my ears. "WE HAVE OUR VERY FIRST TWO OPPONENTS! PLEASE WELCOME MELINA HOGAN!". The smoke appeared as the screams sounded louder. Taking a deep breath, I walked out into the open air waving as the screams got louder than before. "NOW HERE'S HER OPPENENT... STAR ADAMS!". 'Wait... That name sounds familliar... It can't be can it?'. A figure appeared from opposite and my wonder was confermed. "Melina!". "Star!". We walked to each other and shuffled each others decks. "It's been a while babes". "I know". "How about after this duel we go for a drink and catch up?". "Sure. I have two people I want you to meet first though". "Sure. Until then". "Until then". We handed the decks back to each other and walked back to our positions. Slipping the decks into our disks, we activate them. "LET'S DUEL!".

*Yusei*

"Say Yuse. Where's Akiza?". "She said she was taking part in this tournement". "Well wouldn't her picture be up on the screen? I can't see it". "Neither can I". I was starting to get a weird feeling about it but brushed it off. "I bet you two it's nothing now can we continue watching Melina please". "Ok fine". We turned our attention to the duel that was in front of us. It was a pretty heated duel and her opponent seemed pretty strong, but Melina a little more. She drew another crad and placed it in her hand. "First of all I active the magic card 'Harpie's Feather Duster' which means that every single magic and trap card you have on the field is destroyed regardless of it's position". I watched on to see Star's cards destroyed. "Now I activate 'Dark Hole'. This means that the monster cards on both sides of the field are destroyed". "Why are you destroying your own monsters Melina!". "You shall see". A black hole appeared above the field and sucked up the monsters, destroying them.

I saw her look at her hand before picking a card out. "I summon the monster 'Red River Princess'". A pool of blood appeared on the field before a figure started to emerge. 'What the?'. A few seconds later, a young woman was standing there. "Red River Princess attack Star directly with Blood Red Cut!". The princess advanced forward and drew out her sword, slicing Star across her stomach, reducing her from '3000 LP' to '1500 LP'. "I also activate the card 'Gift of the Royal Servent'. For half my life points, Red River Princess gets to attack you again". Melina's LP's went from '1500' to '750'. The young princess darted forward and attacked Star directly again; her LP's hitting '0'.

"AND WE OURSELVES A WINNER FOR THE FIRST DUEL! PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR MELINA HOGAN!". Everybody around us and gave a standing ovation. Before long the stadium began to empty. "Hey, let's go and congratulate Melina". We nodded ours heads and walked along the row of seats, heading down the stairs and out the little exit that eventually lead out onto the arena. "Well done Melina". "Awww, thanks you guys". She gave each one of us a hug; mine lasting a little longer than the others. After, she turned her attention back to Star. I tried to hold back a blush but a little showed on my cheeks. I noticed Crow and Jack smirk at me but I shook my head at them.

*Melina*

"Great duel Star. You've been one of my toughest opponents yet". "It's a pleasure and I must say the same for you". I couldn't help but smile. "Now who are these two people you would like me to meet?". "Ahhh... Right. I'll just go and get them". "Sure". She turned around and ran off. "Where is she going?". "She said she had some people for me to meet before we go for a drink and a catch up". "I'm back". Turning back around, I looked to see a man following her with a little girl by his side, holding his hand. "Melina you remember my brother Sam don't you?". I looked at the male in question and my eyes wenT wide.

"Sam-Sam? Is that really you?". The said man nodded his head. I took off at a run and jumped on him. "God, I've missed you loads like". "Same here Melly". I blushed at the use of my old pet name as I let go of him and stood up. I turned my attention to the little girl who was behind his arm peaking out. "And who might this little lady be?" I questioned looking at Sam. "That would be my daughter Kiki". "Your daughter?". "Yeah. I've been married for five years now". "To who". "Do you remember Alice". I stood for a moment looking through my memories. "Yeah I do... Wait? You two are never married are you?". "Yeah we are". I couldn't help but smile and hug him again. "Congratulations Sam-Sam". Suddenly a little femine voice cut through our silence. "Daddy, who's that".

I looked down and noticed Kiki pointing to me. Sam bent down. "Well Kiki. That is your aunty Melina". "My aunty?". "Yeah". "So I have two?". "Yes baby". She smiled and came out from behind his arm to look at me. I knelt down to her level and put my hand on her shoulder. "How do you know my daddy?". "Me and your daddy go back a long time. We are old friends". She beamed at me. 'Awww isn't she cute'. "Kiki, how would you like to go and get some ice cream?". The little girl looked up at her dad. "Can I daddy?". "How about we all go. Aunty Mel can treat us". I heard the guys behind me cheer causing me to laugh and shake my head. We all walked out of the stadium and down the street; Kiki holding onto my hand all the way.

*Yusei*

As we walked down the street I was lost in my dream world. Something had now crossed my mind, something that was stated earlier. Where was Akiza today?. That did have me very puzzled. That was never like her at all. It was probably nothing,perhaps she was busy with something else... But something deep down was telling me that no matter what I guessed, it would be wrong. "Yuse, what's wrong?". "Huh?". "You were all zoned out for a moment there". "Oh right sorry". Crow looked at me for a moment before looking away. "We're here!". I looked up when we stopped to see that we had arrived at the ice cream parlour. "Yay!". I saw Melina bend down to Kiki and whisper something in her ear. The little girl nodded in excitement and put her arms out to be picked up by Melina; which she was. Jack opened the door and held it as we all entered in.

Kiki was put down and she grabbed a hold of Melina's hand. "Aunty Mel, can I get my ice cream now?". "Kiki, what do you say at the end?". "Please?". Melina smiled. "Sure thing kitten". Both of them walked to the counter and waited in the que; the rest of us following suit. When everything was got and paid for, we all sat down. Having a good chat we all got to know Star and Sam a lot better.

After about an hour the sun had nearly set. "Well I think it's time I get Kiki back home to put her to bed". "But daddy! I want to stay with aunty Mel!". "How about we come and see her next week? Aunty Mel has a lot to do but I'm sure she can fit you in next week". The small girl looked at her. "Can I come and see you aunty Mel?". "Sure you can. Anything for my little kitten". Kiki beamed and hugged her before Sam picked her up. "I'll see you all later". "Bye!". We all turned back to each other. "Me and Star better head off we have a lot of catching up to do". "We sure do". Both girls stood up and bidded farewell to us before walking out. Crow stood up. "I think I better get home too. I'm beat and I need an early night". "See you". That left only me and Jack. "You might as well come back to mine for the night Yuse. Better than being home alone". "Meh... True". The two of us stood up and exited the parlour, heading in the direction of Jack's penthouse.

**Authoress Note:** Well there's part two. I hope you enjoyed it :D Review welcomed but still no flames! Will be used once again to toast the flamers butts. Anyone who does review will get a Jack plushie.


	3. From The Start 3

**WARNING:** This chapter contains rape, so if you do not want to read it than please skip this chapter or the part written in *Writer's View*. Thanks.

**From The Start - part three**

*Melina*

On the way to the bar me and Star chatted catching up on what the other had been doing. "So you're telling me that Yusei was never noticed until he had took part in that duel". "Yeah, it was all a bit weird how it all happened if you ask me and that was when Akiza took a sudden intrest in him". "Who's Akiza?". "That would be Yusei's girlfriend. Even though she looks genuine, something about her whole air tells me she's only after him because he's all famous". "Ohh... Sounds like a real bitch to me". "She is". We both started to laugh. "Oh here we are". I looked up to see the big, bright neon sign for the 'Purple Plaza'. "It's been ages since I've been here". "Ditto". We showed our I.D's and went in; heading to the bar and ordering our drinks.

After a while we ordered our last drink and drank it. "I think I better head off home now. If I come in too late and wake up Kiki, Sam will have my head". "Ouch, that's gotta suck". "Yeah, but I love them, Alice included, so I respect their rules and what not". "True". "What about you? Where are you heading?". "I'm going to head back to Jack's penthouse, it's not too far from here, plus, I don't wanna wake Crow up and deal with his constant bad mood swings in the morning". "I totally understand that". Standing up, we walked out the club and bidded farewell to each other. "You take care Star!". "You to Melina!". As I walked I waved to her until she was out of sight. Walking a little up the path I soon came to a dilemma. 'Hmmm... What way should I go? The path route goes around six blocks and takes a total of half an hour to get there where as the alley take fifteen and leads straight out onto the road where Jack lives'. I stood for about a minute until I decided to take the alley root to save me the journey.

*Writer's View*

The dark alley was almost as narrow as it was wide. A few trash cans were scattered on the floor; their contents spilt out onto the floor. The stench of it all didn't help Melina in anyway. She felt like she was going to vomit. That got stronger when she got to the middle of the alley.

All the while walking down, she felt very uneasy. A weird sensation burned in her and it felt like eyes were on her, watching her every move and position like a hawk. Pulling her arms around her a little more, Melina picked up the pace of her walking hoping to get out of the alley faster. The feeling became even stronger in the middle of the alley so she stopped and looked around, surveying her surroundings. Nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief she turned back around only to come face to face with none other than Kalin Kessler.

"Oh shit! Kalin don't do that to me please". "Sorry Melina". He flashed her a smile. There was something about that smile that uneased her quite a lot. "Ermmm... I better be going now... Bye". She went to walk past him only to be grabbed and slammed into the jagged brick wall. A cry of pain emitted from her throat. "Let me go damn it!". "Oh I don't think so my dear. You see I've been watching you a lot latly...". "Yeah and? Loads of people have so it's nothing new". A sudden 'SLAP' bounced off the walls of the alley and disappeared off into the distance. Femine eyes were wide, a total contrast to masculine eyes that were narrowed. "Don't cut me off while I'm talking. I've been watching you and to be quite frankly my dear... I want you... Bad". Her eyes widend in shock and she began to struggle. "No! I won't let you take that away from me!".

Kalin's smile widened into a smirk as he leaned in to her ear. "Oh now my love, don't start to struggle anymore than you are, you're turning me on... Badly". He licked her neck before facing her and crashing his lips onto hers in a rough kiss; his tongue pushing past her lips and invading her mouth. Grabbing her tiny waist he pulled her close to him forcefully. All the while Melina tried everything in vain to get away, but no such luck. It seem like the more she tried to struggle and get away the more he got turned on; causing his kisses to become rougher. His right hand held her arms above her head making any means of escape now useless. Pulling away he smirked at her once more before attacking her neck and biting down harshly. A pained scream emitted from from her mouth. "Shut it bitch". Another 'SLAP!' sounded throughout the alley.

Crimson red fluid trickled down her neck and stained her corset a little. Kalin lapped at it like a little puppy drinking from the bowl. When he had finished his brutal attack on her neck he moved down to her chest, roughly pulling her corset down to reveal her breasts. His eyes widened and filled with lust. Leaning his head down her roughly took the left one into his mouth and bit down causing more tears to cascade down her face; his free hand nipping and fondling with the other harshly. After he got board, he released the one in his mouth and continued southwards with his hand until he reached her jeans. "You wont be needing these zipped up my love". In one swift moment he had both her button and zip un-done; her jeans around her ankles. He took a moment to look at her underwear, smirking at the choice she had made; black with purple lace around them and made from an almost see through material. "You wont be needing those either". In a matter of seconds, her underwear joined her jeans at the bottom of her legs.

Licking his lips hungrly; Kalin eyed up the young woman that was in front of him. "I must say you look a hell of a sexier better than I had ever imagined you would". Before Melina had any time to answer he roughly shoved a finger inside her entrance making her cry out in pain. "Oh am I so glad to be the one that will be de-flowering you baby". Before she had time to adjust to his finger he shoved two more inside and began to move them in and out. Melina closed her eyes and, no matter how many times she did, wished for this to all be a bad dream and that she would wake up. After what seem an hour the fingers were removed. "It hasn't begun yet". Melina opened her eyes as his lips covered hers and a pain ripped through her body. She screamed but it was muffled by Kalin's lips. Without anytime to adjust to the foreign thing inside her, he began to move her up and down on his hard member. Tears poured from her eyes as she bounced up and down, her breasts doing the same. After what seem likes like forever, he cummed inside her and pulled out; her body slumping down to the floor. A sick smirk tugged on his lips as he sorted himself out. "Goodbye love". He walked out of the alley and into the dark.

When Melina knew it was clear she slowly stood up, careful not to cause anymore pain to herself. Almost quickly she pulled her underwear and jeans up, fixing them properly; her corset coming soon after. As soon as she was done, she managed to get up enough strength and ran from the alley; heading towards Jack's. 'I wanted to save myself for that special someone but he had to rape me and take it from me!'. The blood and tears glistened in the lighting of the night; bruises starting to appear on her paleish porcelain like skin. She wanted to get away from it all.

*Melina*

Only one thought ran through my head as I neared Jack's penthouse - 'Please let him be home. Please'. A few more minutes later and it came into view. The lights were sprakling, casting a bit more light onto the area that surrounded it, giving me a bit more hope. His house was about two minutes away so I managed to conjour up the strength and reach his door in a minute flat. I began to bang on the door praying that he was there. "JACK! OPEN UP PLEASE!". My banging gained more volume as the tears rolled down my face. I needed him more than ever right now. "HANG ON WILL YOU!". The door swung open to reveal a very pissed-off-looking Jack. "Melina what the fuck..." His words were cut off when he caught sight of me. "Melina? What the hell happened to you?". "Jack... I don't... I can't... I won't". My strength giving out due to crying, I collapsed into his arms in a sobbing mess."Shhh... It's ok babes". He gently picked me up in his arms and carried me inside; closing the door with his foot. I clung onto his top and sobbed even more into his chest. "Jack, what happened to Melina?". "I don't know. She won't tell me". 'Why does that voice sound familliar to me?'. "Yusei? Is that you?". "Yeah it's me". I went to climb out of Jack's arms but ended up crying out in pain so I curled up more before I passed out.

*Yusei*

Jack stood up and walked to the door the moment that banging sounded. I could hear him shouting. 'What the hell is he doing?'. I heard the door open but then there was silence. A few minutes had passed and then the silence was broken by the sound of the door shutting and footsteps returning back to the room. I was just about to inquire when I saw a figure curled up in his arms; hugging against his chest. I suddenly notice who it was. "Jack, what happened to Melina?". "I don't know. She won't tell me". The sudden silence was broken by her voice. "Yusei? Is that you?". "Yeah it's me". She went to climb out of Jack's arms but she ended up crying out in pain so she curled up more before I saw her eyes drop. "I think she better stay here for the night and you too Yusei, I'll need you just in case anything happens". "Sure thing". I stood up and followed Jack to one of the spare rooms he had.

He gently laid her fragile body down onto the bed and it was then that I truely gasped in horror. Her little body was covered in bruises, blood and red marks. 'What the hell? What the fuck happened?'. Anger flowed through my veins at this sight in front of me. 'Who would want to hurt such a sweet and kind girl?'. "Come on, we better go to sleep. Something tells me that we're going to be in for a long night, a very long night". I nooded my head before we walked out, turning the light off and shutting the door. 'Sleep well Melina and be strong, I know you can be'.

**Authoress Note:** I hope you are all enjoy this so far. Three parts already wow. That amazes me. Oh well, please review. Same rules about flames apply please! A free Yusei plush for reviewers this time ^_^


	4. From The Start 4

**From The Start - part four**

_**F/F - A few months**_

*Melina*

Myself, Crow, Jack and Yusei were sitting in Jack's living room; I took the chair and the guys fought over the remaining chair and the chouch. During their constant fighting I was having a mental battle with myself. 'Should I tell them? How would they react? How would they react knowing it was an old friend gone enemy?'. There were so many questions running through my head that I began to get a headache. After a few more moments I finally decided to tell them. "Ermmm... I have something to tell you guys". They looked at me. "What is it?". I looked back at the three of them. "Promise me that you will let me finish before you do anything". "Sure. Now tell us". I sighed, it would be bad enough telling Jack and Yusei about this but Crow, he would go mental especially since he became protective over me. I understand what Jack was trying to do but I couldn't go out properly anymore. Oh well, he has let me go out a bit more now that he's easing up to the idea. I took a deep breath.

"So you guys want to know how I ended up in such a bad state that night?". They nodded their heads. "Ok... If you must know I was... I was...". "Was what sis?". "Raped". There was a arkward silence but it was broken. "WHO THE HELL WOULD RAPE MY SISTER!". I screamed and jumped a little at Crow's sudden outbrust. "Let me continue please". He sat down and nodded his head. "Well I had just said farewell to Star and I was heading back to Jack's to spend the night because I didn't want to wake Crow up by the time I got in. I stopped by an alley and eventually decided to take that route since the usual way took longer and I was too tired to go the long way. As I was walking down I felt an eerie feeling on me so I decided to pick up speed. The feeling grew stronger so I stopped and scanned around to see if I could see anything. Upon seeing nothing I turned back around only to see Kalin and well... He raped me". "What? He did what?". "He raped me".

There was another silence. "I'm going to fucking kill him. No one touches my sister and get away with it". Crow stood up and walked over to me, kneeling down. "Oh Mel, why didn't you tell me and the others sooner". "I couldn't Crow, it didn't feel right. I feel like such a whore". I put my head in my hands and cried. I felt a hand under my chin and my head being lifted up. "Melina, don't say that please. You're not a whore. It's that sick and twisted fuckers fault. I'll kill him when I see him". Just then I felt some more arms around me and looked to see both Yusei and Jack hugging me. 'Am I so glad to get that off my chest and I'm glad that they are here for me no matter what. These guys really do mean the world to me'.

_**F/F - 1 Month**_

*Yusei*

I sat in the chair waiting for Akiza to come back. She had been out all morning and afternoon. 'Where the hell is she?'. The sound of the door closing brought me out of my thoughts. A few moments later Akiza strolled in looking a bit flushed. Cocking my eyebrow, I looked at her as she walked closer to me, planting a kiss onto my lips. Looking down, I noticed red marks on her neck and they certainly weren't off me. "Akiza, how did you get those marks on your neck?". She looked at me for a moment before giggling slightly. "Off you silly". "No Akiza, you couldn't have. You haven't been in the house nearly all day and they look fresh". "Are you calling me a lair?". "Akiza, I'm not an idiot you know. Anyone can see that it's clear you're cheating on me!". "You think I would do such a thing?". "Actually I would". "Oh I see. It's that whore Melina that's been planting things into your mind. She wants us to break up so she can have you all to herself!". "Get a fucking grip of yourself Akiza! Melina has never done such a thing, she's my friend and she isn't evil like that at all". "That's only her cover up. She is a whore deep down and you know it!".

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "Akiza, do me one thing please". "Sure thing, anything for you my baby". "Get your stuff and get the fuck out of my house! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!". "Yusei! You can't do that to me, I made you!". "Correction my dear, it was outstanding ability to duel that got me where I am today and you latched onto me like a leech as soon as I became famous. I can now see you for the bitch you are! We're through!". She looked at me in total shock before disappearing out of my sight. The only sound to confirm that I had gotten rid of her was the slamming of the front door. I sat back and rubbed my temple, sighing at the same time. 'I can't be dealing with this'. I picked up my phone and texted Melina. When I had sent it off I waited for a few moments before it beeped. Looking at the reply I smiled. I stood up and went to bed, I needed an early night.

**Authoress Note:** Wow, I'm really beginning to run out of things to say in these little notes at the end. Urmmm... Well... I hope you guys like that part. Reviews please! Rules for flames apply which means none! Free cupcakes for reviewers this time.


	5. From The Start 5

**From The Start - part five**

_**F/F - The next morning**_

*Melina*

I stood outside my house waiting for Yusei to come and pick me up. 'I can't believe she was cheating on Yusei'. The warm sun shone all over the city wrapping everything in it's grasp in warmth. Soon the sound of an engine reached my ears and I looked up only to see a red runner stop in front of me. The rider took their helmet off and I smiled. "Hey Yusei". "Hey Melina". Getting off, he rumaged around under the seat until he pulled out a spare helmet and handed it to me. I tied up my hair and placed it on my head. After Yusei had climbed on, I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist; gripping a little tighter when we sped off. Within ten minutes we were in the heart of New Domino City and parked up in a lot.

"So what would you like to do first then Yuse?". He pondered on the thought for a moment. "How about shopping, I could really do with getting a few more things". "Sure. Shopping we go". I linked his arm and followed him into the complex; chatting the entire way. 'I sure hope I can help take his mind off the whole entire matter'. We spent most of the day looking around, going into shops and buying anything we fancied. All the time I couldn't help but feel happy. I was spending more time with Yusei and I liked it. I liked it a lot. It reached the evening and we were sat on a bench in the park. "Thanks for spending the day with me Mel, I needed it". I looked up and smiled. "Anything and anytime Yuse. I'm glad that you're doing okay now". "Same. I guess getting rid of her was all I needed to do". I smiled and turned my attention to the scene in front of me.

The sun was setting casting a loving and warm feel all over the park. The Sakura trees had just finished blooming so their petals and flowers looked youthful; ever more so by the dim light. Very few people were now strolling along the park's path. New couples and old time lovers sat under the Sakura trees cuddling up, remenising in each others love and affection for their lover. 'Ahhh... It is definatly summer'.

"Well I think I better head off home now. I'm tired". "Sure thing Yuse". "I just want to say thanks for a real fantastic day". "There's no need to really. It's what I'm here for". He smiled at me before kissing my cheek and standing up; heading off in the opposite dirrection we came from. I sat there bewilderd for a moment before touching my cheek and blushing. 'Wow. His lips are so soft'. "MELINA!". I looked up to see Crow coming towards me. "Hey bro". He sat down beside me and closed his eyes for a moment. "Is there anything your baby sissy can do for you?". He opened his eyes and looked at me for a moment before nodding. "Yeah there is". "Sure tell me". He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could... Could... Could". "If I could what?". His cheeks took on a slight blush before it faded. "I was wondering if you could set me up with someone". I stared at him. "Who's the crush?".

He looked at me. "Star". I gasped. "Really?". "Yeah...". I couldn't help but smile. "Awww, since when?". "Ermmm... About a month after we met her". "Awww. That's really cute". He smiled at me. "So can you help me sis?". "Sure thing. Just let me get some info off her frist and I'll take it from there". "Thanks sis, you're the best" he stated, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back. "Anytime". "Now how about we get home? It's becoming dark and a little bit cold". "Sure thing". We both stood up and walked in the direction of our house, chatting the whole way.

-**Authoress Note:** Part by part, we are slowly getting towards the end :D I hope you enjoyed that one. Reviews please! No flames as the rule applies!


	6. From The Start 6

**From The Start - part six**

_**F/F - The next day**_

*Melina*

I sat in the chair watching the tv since I was home alone and there was nothing I could find to do. A sudden rapping came at the door. Getting up, I walked to it and opened it slightly. "Hey Melina". "Oh hey Star". Opening the door fully, I stepped aside to let her in; closing it while she took her shoes and jacket off. "What can I do for you?". "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something". "Yeah sure". She followed me into the living room and took a seat as I turned off the t.v. "So what is it you need to talk to me about?". Star looked at me for a moment before speaking. "It's about your brother". "My brother?". "Yeah". I looked at her for a moment. "You see Melina... I really really really like your brother. I just don't know if he feels the same way about me". Looking at her, I gave a wide smile. "Well aren't you in luck my dear. It just so happens that I know he feels the same way about you". She looked at me for a moment with wide eyes. "Really?". "Yeah, he told me so in the park when Yusei had gone home". "What was Yusei at the park for?". "I was spending time with him. He needed to take his mind off him and Aki". "What happened to them?". "They broke up after he found out she was cheating on him". "Never?". "Yes, anyway. Do you want to go out with him?". She looked at me for a moment before nodding her head. "Just leave it with me babes". "Oh thanks Melina you really are a best friend". She stood up and hugged me before exiting the house.

I grabbed my phone and speed dailed Yusei's number. "Melina what can I do for you?". "Yusei, I need to ask a huge favour". "Sure fire away". "Can you call up my brother and ask him to meet you in town in about an hour?". "Sure but what for?". "Well, I'm about to play cupid and I need your help". "Who are you trying to set Crow up with?". "Star". "Really?". "Yeah, I had Crow confess to me about Star last night and Star about Crow to me about five minutes ago". "Sure, I can do that". "Thanks, now to do the same with Star". "What do we do when we have them in town?". "Well, we go to a restaurant and then when they start getting settled around the other we leave and let the two of them chat". "Sounds like a plan". "It sure is. When you've done that could you come around and pick me up so we can do what is needed". "Sure. I'll let you know when I'm outside". "Thanks, until then". "Until then". I hung up and flicked through my contacts coming across Star's number. 'I just hope this works'.

_**F/F - 10 Minutes**_

*Yusei*

I pulled out my phone and called Melina. "I'm outside now". "Ok, I'll be right out". The door opened followed by a figure closing it and running down the path. Melina grabbed the helmet and placed it on; jumping on the runner behind me. "Let's get going". I revved the engine sped off. Within half an hour we had everything sorted out that needed to be done. "Let's hope this works". "Same". We headed into the town and sat down talking; waiting for Crow and Star to show up. About ten minutes later we were joined by two figures. "Right we better get going". Both me and Melina walked off towards the restaurant with a two confused looking people behind us.

"Here we are". "Ermmm... Melina... What are we doing here?". "Can I not treat my brother and two friends to something nice?". A silence followed after. "I thought so". We walked in. "Table for four under the name Hogan". "Right this way miss". We followed the waiter and sat down at the table we were directed to. "Order anything you want". When the other waiter came we order and sat eating it when it arrived. Before long Star and Crow began to get used to each other and talked for a while. Looking up, Melina nodded her head and stood; I followed suit. "Well, me and Yusei better be going back home. I need to get some sleep". "But sis...". "Oh Crow, don't worry, everything has been sorted". With that we both walked off and headed to my runner. "Thanks for helping me tonight Yuse". "No problem Mel". She smiled at me before climbing aboard my runner. I revved the engine once more and sped off down the street, back to Melina's.

**Authoress Note:** Ermmm... I really can't think fo much to say except for... Review please! No flames!


	7. From The Start 7

**From The Start - part seven**

_**F/F - The next day**_

*Melina*

I sat for a moment in the middle of the town thinking about the events of last night. 'I'm glad I decided to do that now'. It was nice to get some good news for once. Crow and Star has finally started dating after me and Yusei left them alone last night. Sighing out, I stood up and walked into the shopping complex, I needed to buy some new clothes as well as some food. Walking into a store I spotted a totally gorgeous dress. It was a thigh high red strapless dress with a wide black waist band, black puffy under skirt and black polka dots. There was also a pair of black heels with a black bow on the front and a black rose hair clip. 'Wow this is pretty hot!'. After buying it, I walked to the mini-mart and bought what food I needed to get; heading back home after.

While walking through the park I couldn't help but think about all the time I spent with Yusei. I really enjoyed it and I still do. 'I still want to be with you Yusei. If only that could happen'. "Hey Melina, can I have a word with you?". I turned my head to see none other than Akiza. "What do you want?" I spat angrly. "Now now, is that anyway to talk to me?". "I'll talk to you however the fuck I want to bitch". She glared at me before regaining herself. "What the fuck did you wanna talk to me about?". "Oh that". She looked at me for a moment before a little smirk appeared on her lips. "Well... Dear Melina... I just wanted to say that I want you to know that me and Yusei are back together. He forgave me last night and took me back in the blink of an eye. I just thought I'd let you know instead of letting yourself make a total ass out of yourself. Bye". With that she turned on her heel and walked off. My heart felt like it had been shattered. 'I guess it was never meant to be with us Yusei'. I sighed and continued to walk back to my house; putting away my food and changing into my new outfit when I got in.

*Yusei*

I sat in my house watching the tv. I felt really lonely again. Looking back to the past few weeks, I smiled. I hadn't been so alone. Melina had been there for me no matter what. My heart began to feel warm. 'Maybe I was trying to fool myself before. I do think I'm in love with her... Ok... Who the hell am I trying to kid with this act? I am in love with her'. I didn't know what it was but everytime I was around her or with her I felt complete. Everything was becoming clearer to me the more I thought about it. 'I should have seen who truely loved me from the start. It was Melina all along'. I smiled and stood up; pulling out my phone. I dailed Melina's number and heard it ring a few times before she answered. "Yeah Yusei?". "Are you home?". "Yeah why?". "Is it alright If I come and visit you?". "Yeah sure. That's fine with me". "Thanks. I'll see you in about fifteen". "Sure". "Bye". "Bye". I locked my phone and walked out my door; locking it and jumping on my runner.

Within the fifteen minutes I was at Melina's house. Getting off my runner I wheeled it up her drive; placing it in the garage that was there. Reaching the door, I knocked on it and waited for an answer. A few seconds after standing there the door opened to reveal Melina in a dress. 'Wow, she looks gorgeous'. "Hey Yusei. Please come in". She stepped aside allowing me in and shut the door while I was taking my shoes off. We both walked into the living room and sat down; chatting for a while.

*Melina*

Me and Yusei were deep in conversation before I started having a mental battle with myself. 'I really want to tell Yusei how I feel but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Just tell him other wise you'll end up going crazy from keeping it bottled up. I supose it wouldn't hurt to tell him'. "Yusei, can I tell you something?". "Yeah sure". I took a deep breath. "Yusei, I need to tell you this other wise I'll end up driving myself crazy". He nodded his head. "Well... Ermmm... How can I put this? Ever since the day I met you there was something about you that made me feel special, made me feel alive. The day you got with Akiza really killed me inside. Yusei... What I'm trying to say is... I... I... I love you. I always have loved you and always will love you no matter what. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way".

There was a short pause. I looked up to see Yusei with a shocked expression on his face. 'I knew it, he doesn't feel...'. My thoughts were cut off by the sound of his voice. "Melina I have something to tell you as well". I looked at him confused but nodded my head signaling for him to continue. "I am truely greatful for what you have said there. I also have something to tell you". I looked at him once again as he took a breath. "Melina, I love you too. It has taken me so long to finally realize that someone true and real has loved me for who I am and not for what I'm famous for. You have been there for me no matter what". By now my heart was skipping beats all over the place. "So Melina, I do love you too". My heart skipped its biggest beat at those words. 'Oh wow!'. I felt like I was in heaven.

I turned my head away to regain myself before turning it back around only to find Yusei's face a few inches from mine. "You're truely gorgeous". With that the inches vanished as our lips connected. 'Oh God!'. His were so warm and welcoming, different from those that I had been attacked with a few months back. Arms snaked themselves around my waist and pulled me closer to the owner. His tongue lapped at my bottom lip, begging for entrance to which I was more than happy to allow. Before my lips had properly parted, his tongue darted in and searched all around my mouth; savouring the flavour. A simple peck turned into a heated kiss. The urge for air kicked in causing us to break apart; panting. I smiled a little and blushed. 'He can still do that to me'. "It's ashame we cannot be Yusei. I would have really liked it. I just hope Akiza doesn't find out we kissed". I cast my eyes down with a sorrowful look.

*Yusei*

I looked at Melina. 'What is she talking about?'. "Melina, what do you mean that you hope Akiza doesn't find out?" She looked up at me. "She told me you two were back together". "What? Since when?". "I'll start from the top if you wish me to". "Go ahead". "I had just finished doing the shopping I needed to do and I was walking through the park heading back home. Akiza came up to me and asked if she could have a word with me so, after the long way around it, I agreed. She told me that you had forgiven her for what she had done and had taken her back last night. She only told me because she didn't want me making a total ass out of myself". I looked at her in shock. "She told you what?". "That you two were back together". "That lying bitch!". I took her hands in mine. "Melina, don't pay any attention to her please. We are not back together. I would never in my whole entire life ever take her back after we finished this time". Letting go of them, I stood up and turned around; walking towards the door. "Yusei? Where are you going?". "To have words with her". Melina got up and followed me out; locking the door behind her. She climbed aboard her runner while I climbed aboard mine. We both started our engines before placing our helmets on and revving the engines; taking off at a speed.

**Authoress Note:** Where will Yusei find Akiza? Read the next part to find out the answer :D Reviews please! No flames!


	8. From The Start 8

**From The Start - part eight**

_**Change of scene - Outside the Kaiba Dome**_

*Yusei*

I saw Akiza stood outside. 'This is all too perfect'. I stopped my runner and got off; Melina following quickly behind me. "AKIZA!". The red head turned around with a sickening grin on her face. She ran up to me and attempted to pull me into a kiss. "Don't touch me!". "Yusei, baby. I'm glad you came back". I glared at her. "Akiza, what the hell do you think you're playing at?". "What do you mean?". "I mean telling Melina that I had forgiven you and that were back together". "Oh, but it's true". "Is is shit Akiza!". "Please, I only want you back. I can change, really I can". "Oh really? And what makes this time different to the other four?". "I was foolish Yusei, I shouldn't have done them". "Yeah well, it's a little too late!". "Yusei please!". "No Akiza! Now listen to me and listen good. I want you to stay the fuck away from me". "What if I refuse?". "Then I'm gone from New Domino". "Well, I'm sorry but I can't stay away from you baby". "Then that leaves me with no choice but to leave New Domino". "Yusei!". "Sorry Akiza I've made my choice".

I saw her look at Melina. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID WHORE!". With that she turned around and stormed off. Sighing, I turned around only to see Melina with her head down. My heart had officaly broken at that sight. "Melina". I walked over to her and lifted her head up. Her eyes were red and puffy; tears cascading down her cheeks. "Yusei, please don't leave". "I'm sorry Melina, but, I've got to. It's for the best". "I don't wanna lose you. Please don't do this. Please". "I am truely sorry Melina but I have to. I'm sorry we couldn't make this work". "Yusei...". "I love you Melina Hogan and I always will. Don't ever forget that will you?". "No Yusei, never. I'll always love you too". I lent down and caught her lips in a final goodbye. As I pulled away I rubbed her nose with mine. I let go of her and turned around, walking to my runner. I didn't want to do this to Melina but I had no choice. She walked to my side and tried to smile, though I could see the hurt in her eyes. I reached for my deck and pulled out a card; handing her it. Looking at it she gasped. "Stardust Dragon? But why?". "Whenever you get lonely or think that you're alone, just look at that card and know I'm with you". She closed her eyes as fresh tears escaped. "Goodbye Melina, I love you". "Goodbye Yusei, I'll always love you and never forget you". I placed two fingers to my lips and kissed them; placing them on to her lips. Pulling my hand away, I revved up the engine and sped off into the night. 'I will always love you Melina. Don't ever forget it'.

**Authoress Note:** I'm sooo sorry that that part had to be cut short D: I promise a longer one very soon. Review please! No flames!


	9. From The Start 9

**From The Start - part nine**

_**F/F - 2 Years later**_

*Melina*

I sat in the tattooist's chair getting the finishing touches done to the ribbons that were attached to the stars on my wrists. "There you go". "Thanks Ray, you really are the greatest". He smiled at me before placing the protective covering over them. Just then the door swung open. "Melina! There you are". "Crow what the hell is wrong?". "Yusei! He's back". My heart stopped. "WHAT?". "Yusei, he's just arrived in town. Jack told me". I jumped up and handed the money to Ray. "Where are you going?". "I'm going to find him!". With that I jumped aboard my runner and sped off, searching for him. 'He's got to be here somewhere!'. One last place springed to my mind. 'The Kaiba Dome! He has to be there!' I gained speed until the dome came into view, speeding up there after. I came to a stop outside and got off; taking my helmet off and shaking my hair free. Looking around, I tried to find any sight of him but nothing so far. I was just about to give up when a red runner caught my eye. I made my way over, being careful not to make it too obvious. Upon reaching it, I saw a man with his back turned. "Is that you Yusei Fudo?". Deep down I was praying like mad that it would be.

*Yusei*

"Is that you Yusei Fudo?". I turned around at the sudden question only to come face to face with a beautiful woman. 'No. I love Melina so I can't'. "Yeah it is. Who's asking?". She looked at me and smiled. "Melina. Melina Hogan". My eyes widened. "Melina, is that really you?". The woman nodded her head. I smiled and held out my arms. She ran into them and I wrapped them around her, pulling her close. She looked up at me and I looked down; smiling at her. "Oh Yusei. I've missed you like crazy". "I've missed you like crazy too Melina". I hugged her closer to my body. Her tiny frame settled perfectly into my arms. "Yusei, I was wondering are you busy at all?". "No, why?". "Do you want to hang out with me for the day? A bit of a catch up really". "Yeah. I don't see why not". She smiled at me before hugging me again.

*Melina*

When I had dropped my runner back of at my house, me and Yusei headed into town and spent most of the day together. It was great having him back but the reason or reasons as to why were still a mystery. Oh well not that it mattered that much, at least I don't think it does. "So Yusei, tell me, what have you been doing for the past two years?". "Well, I was helping out in the dueling academy that was a few towns over". "Oh wow, that's sounds ace". "Yeah it does". "I'm glad you have been enjoying yourself Yusei". "Same but I had to return back here, it just didn't feel the same really". "Nothing ever does". I smiled at him before looking out to see the same scene I did that time I was helping him get over his break up with Akiza.

The sun was setting casting a loving and warm feel all over the park. The Sakura trees had just finished blooming so their petals and flowers looked youthful; ever more so by the dim light. Very few people were now strolling along the park's path. New couples and old time lovers sat under the Sakura trees cuddling up, remenising in each others love and affection for their lover. 'It is definatly that summer all over again'.

I turned my head to face him. "So Yusei, tell me, what was the reason for coming back or did you just felt like returning for the sake of it?". He looked at me and seemed to have stalled for a moment. "It was probably nothing important" I said with a slight giggle. "Well actually it is something". I looked back at him. "Well, the reason I came back isn't what people think it is. I never actually missed this place at all". "Oh..". "The only reason why I came back was, for the simple fact, I missed someone I hold dear to me". I looked at him, questioning the matter. "The reason why I came back was you Melina". My jaw dropped. "What? You came back because of me?". "Yes I did. Don't get me wrong but I was glad to leave New Domino but after two years it still didn't feel right. On the outside I looked happy but deep down I was heartbroken. I wanted you by my side through everything. Ever since I left I haven't been with anyone because I knew they wouldn't be able to fill your place in my heart".

I looked at him with loving eyes as tears fell. "Oh Yusei". He smiled at me before pulling me into a hug. 'God, how I've missed him'. "I'm so glad that you're back Yusei. I never want to lose you again". "Same here Melina". We stayed like that for what had seemed like an eternity before we headed back home.

**Authoress Note:** Awww... Wasn't that nice? Next part coming in a mo-mo! Review but no flames!


	10. From The Start 10

**From The Start - part ten**

_**F/F - 3 Months**_

*Yusei*

Me and Melina were sat in mine on the sofa watching a movie. Everyday we have spent time together and have grown ever more closer to each other. 'Maybe I shoukld ask her'. "Yuse, you ok?". I snapped out of my world. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm great". She gave me a weird look but shrugged her shoulders and gave the tv her attention once more. I sighed out. 'That was close! Ok... Maybe I should tell her... But... I'm scared too. What if she says no? Ok... Now I'm over racting'. I put a hand to my head. All of this was giving me a terrible headache. "Ermmm... Melina, can I ask you something?". "Sure". She sat up and turned around to face me, bringing her legs up and crossing them; making herself a little more confortable."Fire away". I took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to... To... To...". "If I wanted to?". "If you wanted to go out with me?". I seemed to be asking that more to myself to see if I was saying it correctly rather than properly to Melina. "Ok, let me try that again. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?". She looked at me for a moment. "Oh Yusei! Of course I will".

I couldn't help but smile, even more so when she jumped on me with a hug. My arms wrapped around her waist and pull her into my lap. I looked at her before claiming her lips in a firey kiss. 'How I missed those'. I lapped at her bottom lip; begging for entry which she allowed. My tongue snaked in and felt around once more. The taste of sherbert and strawberry instantly made it into my mouth, hitting my tongue. 'Hmmm... Tastes better than I remember'. The need for oxygen called out in our lungs causing us to part; panting as we did. I held her close to me. "I love you Melina". "I love you too Yusei".

_**F/F - A few days**_

*Melina*

Me and Yusei were sat down on the beach with Jack and Crow. "I'm so glad you have someone now sis". "Awww, thanks Crow". "Now Yusei, you hurt my sister and you'll pay big time. Mate or no mate, you'll still pay". "I could never hurt her Crow. I love her too much". I couldn't help but smile at that. 'Awww that's too cute'. "I'm gonna get some ice cream, want some baba?". I looked to see Yusei getting up. "Yeah please, can I have strawberry?". "You'll end up looking like a strawberry soon". I put on a shocked face and stuck my tongue out; laughing after. "I'll be back in five". I nodded my head and blew him a kiss as he walked to the stall. "You and Yusei really are a cute couple, much better than him and Akiza". "You guys really think so?". "Oh, we don't think so, we know so. He hasn't been as happy as this in a long time sis". "We really owe you big Melina". I couldn't help but smile.

Five minutes had gone and passed but still no sign of Yusei. "Guys, I'm getting really worried. Yusei said he'd be back by now". "I smell something fishy here". "Yeah same and I bet you the cause is called Akiza". Me, Crow and Jack stood up and walked in the direction Yusei headed. 'Please let him be alright'. As I walked I looked around to see if I could find him. A mass of red hair was stood facing a tree; behind that a mass of raven hair. "There he is!". I pointed over to the tree. "Let me and Jack handle this". I looked at Jack and Crow as they walked over to where I spotted Yusei. They took Akiza and walked her somewhere. "Oh Yusei!". I ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close to him. "Thank God you guys came". I wrapped my arms around his back. "Let's go home". He nodded his head and let go of me, taking a hold of my hand and twining our fingers together; walking off after. About twenty minutes later we had arrived home, thankful that we had.

**Authoress Note:** Next Chapter will be longer and will contain a warning. Review but no flames please!


	11. From The Start 11

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a lemon, so if you do not want to read it than please skip this chapter or the part written in *Writer's View*. Thanks.

**From the start - part eleven**

_**F/F - That night**_

*Yusei*

I was sat on the bed in my room. Melina was making something to eat for us. To be honest I didn't want anything to eat right at this moment, I wasn't really that hungry. A sudden rapping sounded on the door. "Come in". The door opened to reveal Melina. "Crow and Jack are here. They want to know if it's ok if they see you". "Sure. Send them up". She nodded her head and closed the door behind her. A few moments later another rapping sounded on my door. "Come in". The door opened once more to reveal Jack and Crow this time. "Hey Yuse". The two of them sat on the floor in front of me. "We thought we'd stop by and let you know that you will not be bothered by Akiza anymore". I cocked an eyebrow. "What did you two do to her?". "We just had a few words with her". I gave them a look but decided not to push the matter any further since I knew I wouldn't get far. A few hours had passed and it was soon time for them to leave. "We'll see you later Yuse". "Yeah, see you". "Bye". They walked out the door and shut it behind them; heading out the front one soon after. 'Now to find Melina'.

I stood up and walked out of my room; working my way down the passage. I descended the stairs and looked around on the bottom level of the house. I couldn't see her yet. 'Maybe she's in the front room'. I tip-toed along the passage and halted gently at the door. Melina was sat curled up in the chair and watching tv. She was sporting knee-high multi-coloured socks that stopped just above her knee, black hot pants, a purple vest top and a little black cardigan over the top. Her hair was pulled up into a lose ponytail. She stood up and stretched, moving gracefully to the screen after. My blood decided to take a trip down south and suddenly my tight jeans felt a lot tighter. I crept in and sneaked over to her; snaking my arms around her waist. "Oh shit! Yusei! Don't do that please". "I'm sorry baby". I leant down and kissed her neck. "Yusei, you seem very excited to see me". "Oh Melina, believe me, excited isn't even the word". Melina turned around in my arms and smirked at me. "Well then, I think I better get you un-excited then don't you?". I gave a sheepish grin as she placed her hands on my chest and pushed me backward until the back of my knees hit the chouch; causing me to fall down onto it.

*Writer's View*

Melina looked at the raven haired boy in front of her and licked her lips. "Hmmm... This is going to be fun". She moved forward and reached him; straddling him soon after. "Are you sure you want to do this Melina? I mean...". A finger was placed on his lips to silence him. "Yusei, I want to put that behind me and start fresh with you". She moved her finger away and lent down to a inch of his lips. "Anyway, you're far more sexy". She smirked before leaning all the way in, her lips capturing his in a heated kiss. Her tongue lapped at his bottom lip, begging for it's fun in his cavern. He smirked and held it off for a few moments before letting her have her way. Melina's tongue snaked into his mouth and searched around; savouring the taste it felt in there.

Before she had a chance to come back into her world, she found herself on her back, looking into a pair of sapphire blue eyes. "Tell me about it gorgeous". She let out a little giggle at the look in his eyes. Their lips met in another heated kiss. Their tongues fought for dominace while their hands tried to fight each others off. Yusei won both, his tongue snaked into Melina's mouth while his hands went to her cardigan and stripped it off; chucking it else where in the room. His fingers ghosted over her bare skin causing her to moan in the kiss slightly. A split second later, the kiss was broken allowing him to pull her top over here head and discarding of it in the same manner he did her cardigan. With Melina's pale skin exposed, Yusei planted butterfly kissed all over it before latching onto her neck; nipping and sucking on it.

Melina laid her head back a little more and moaned at the feeling. A hand wondered from her side to her back, un-clapsing her bra and sliding it off her slim body; throwing it away and using the hand that removed it to massage her left breast. "Oh Yusei". She bit her lip and let her eyes flutter half closed. The preasure on her neck stopped and was released. Yusei looked down and observed the nice mark he had left. Leaning back down, he trailed kissed down her neck until her came to the channel between her breasts. He licked down it before trailing his tongue to her right breast. Swirling it around her nipple, he kissed it gently before wrapping his lips around it; sucking and pinching on it while one of his hands played with the other one, doing the same to the left after he got board. Before long, his hand fumbled with her hot pants and panites until they got them off; throwing them. He stared down at the woman below him and licked his lips.

Yusei leant forward and nibbled on her ear. "You look totally gorgeous babe". He trailed kissed down her neck and torso; taking his time to pull at her navel piercings, causing moans to sound from the female. He then kissed down until he reached her womanhood. Looking up, he saw the blush that had fashioned itself onto her cheeks. "You look so cute when you blush". He opened her legs slowly and placed kisses all along her thighs before running his tongue over her entrance. A soft moan was heard. "Hmmm... You taste nice babe". He slipped his tongue in, swirling it around before bringing his hand down to play with her clit.

All the while Melina was moaning like crazy. Yusei really knew how to push heer to her limits. "Yusei, please don't stop". Her breath almost seized when he pushed in deeper to her; his fingers doing whatever he could think of to her clit. She put her hands down and griped his hiar, pushing him in further. The feeling just below her navel began to increase tenfold and she knew she was close; so did Yusei. With the speed of both his tongue and fingers reaching the best he could she screamed out; her grip on his hair tightening before losening up, mimicing the actons of her walls as she reached her sweet release. Yusei, pleased with what he had managed to achive, lapped it all up before hovering over a now panting Melina. When she regained enough strength, she smirked and flipped them over. "My turn".

Her hands moved down his chest and reached them hem of his shirt. Gripping it in her slender fingers, she slowly lifted it up and removed it over his head; chucking it. She admired the well toned and built chest and abs before leaning down and trailing kisses all over the exposed skin. The skillfull lips then made their way up to his neck and latched to it; mimicing the same actions the lips had done on hers, leaving the exact same result. "Now I think we better get you out of these jeans handsome". With that she slipped down his body and sat on his thighs, giving her enough room to un-buckle his belt and take it off; un-doing his jeans soon after. As soon as she pulled them off his hips, his cock sprung to attention, standing proud. "Tut tut tut. You really should be punished for that Mr. Fudo". A playful glint shone in her eye. Proceeding to take his jeans off leaving him naked. She eyed his pride before licking her lips. "Hmmm... I'm going to enjoy this". She leant forward and placed her lips on the tip, giving it a gentle kiss before wrapping her tongue around it and dipping it into the slit at the top.

The sudden warmth caused Yusei to maon and buck his hips slightly. "Now now Yusei. You shouldn't do that". Melina placed her hands on his hips to stop him from moving while she placed all she could in her mouth; bobbing her head up and down after. He couldn't help but close his eyes as the pleasure built up in his gut. Taking her hands off his hips, Melina moved them down and set each one a duty; the right one pumping whatever flesh of his throbbing cock she couldn't fit into his mouth, her other playing with his sac. Yusei's head was spinning from the pleasure. "Urghh!... Melina... I'm... Gonna!". She increased her speed. Before he had a chance to say anything more he shot his load into her waiting mouth. Happy as a kitten, Melina lapped it up and sat upright, licking her lips as she looked at his eyes; both sets coulded over with desire.

Before Melina had a chance to speak she was flipped over and looking up into her lovers eyes. "You really are too beautiful to behold Melina". She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him down for another heated kiss; making him taste his semen. When they pulled apart he alligned himself up at her entrance. "I promise I'll be gentle Melina". She nodded her head. "Thank you Yusei". He slowly pushed the head in before pushing all the way in. A moan of pain emitted from the woman below him; he was a lot bigger than Kalin. "Yusei, it hurts!". A single tear ran down her cheek. "Shhh... It's ok baby. I'll wait for you to adjust ok?" he whispered wipping the tear away. She nodded her head as his hands held hers. When she had relaxed, a nod of the head was given. Yusei took this as his sign and began to move at a slow pace; getting the feel.

A groan and a moan escaped both of them as the speed was picked up a little. "God! Yusei! Ngh!". Yusei leant forward and captured her lips in a passionate yet brusing kiss. Melina gasped as he rammed into her, hitting her G-Spot head on. A playful smirk spreaded on her lips as she broke the kiss. Her hands went to his shoulders and she forced them over, resulting in Yusei laying on the bed; Melina now impaled on him. "Hmmm... I quite like this view baby" Melina breathed, giving a roll of her hips to get the point across. "Just ride me Melina. Ride me hard and fast until I don't know where I am". "With pleasure". Hands rested on her hips as she moved her hips up and down slowly. After a few seconds; her movements began to get faster and harder with each thrust.

Within a few minutes, Melina's hips were moving at a perfect fast and hard rhythm; Yusei's thrusts meeting hers. "OH GOD!". Melina let out a loud moan and began panting. Yusei saw this as his opportunity to flip them back over and continue to pound into her harder than he had been. "Fuck... Yusei... Good... Hard... Fast!". By now, Melina's sentence making ability had been crushed down to a few simple words. "Urghh! Melina... So fucking tight!". A growl emited from his throat. The light shone onto their body's creating a warm glow on their sweated embrace.

Their guts began to tighten. "Yusei... Gonna...". Melina's words were cut short as her breathing became more ragged. Sensing she was close; Yusei brought his hand down and began to play with her clit. Her vision was bursting stars before her eyes. "!". She let out a scream as she cummed, her walls tightening around Yusei's cock. A growl sounded and after three more thrusts he slpit his seed into her with a shout of her name. His weight gave in and he collapsed on top of Melina; a panting and sweating wreck, Melina not fairing any better.

Yusei shuffeled onto his side and wrapped his arms around his woman; still remaining inside of her. "Wow, Yusei. I never knew you had it in you". He smiled. "You'll be suprised". "No kidding me". He leant forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you Yusei". "I love you too Melina". With that, she snuggled close to his body and rested her head on his chest; listening to his steady heartbeat that lulled her to sleep.

**Authoress Note:** Well I hope the length of that part made up for the shortness of the other parts. Hope you enjoyed (: Review but no flames please!


	12. From The Start 12

**From The Start - part twelve**

_**F/F - A few weeks**_

*Melina*

I sat in the duellists lounge in the Kaiba Dome. Both myself and Yusei had been invited to duel in the Fortune Cup. I must tell you I really do feel honoured. I sat with my feet up on a table with my knees bent; cards in my lap. I had to make sure I got this deck just right other wise I'll be out in the blink of an eye and I didn't want that. Yusei had disappered some where in the room, Jack was busy doing something and Crow was sat with Star. They had just gottem engaged. After what felt like hours my deck was completed with my three favourtie cards; Dark Magician Girl, Mystic Fairy Princess and Red River Princess. "Melina". I turned my head to the side and noticed Yusei standing there. "Hey babe". He took a seat beside me and linked his fingers with mine. "Yusei Fudo? Is that you?".

*Yusei*

I had just sat down beside Melina and twined our fingers together."Yusei Fudo? Is that you?". I lifted my head up and looked around. Nothing so far. My eyes landed in front of me. "Luna? Leo?". Two twins were standing there with matching eye and hair colour; male and female. They both nodded. Letting go of Melina's hand, I stood up and hugged them. "How have you been Yusei?". "Better than ever" I stated sitting down and taking Melina's hand again. Leo put his head up and looked at us. "Who's that girl Yusei?". I looked at Melina and smiled. "This is my girlfriend Melina". Both of them looked shocked.

"Your girlfriend". "Yep". Luna looked at her. "She's a very gorgeous woman Yusei. I'm dead happy for you". "I am too Yusei". I looked at Melina. "These two are Luna and Leo. They are very good friends of mine". She smiled and held a hand out for each of them to shake. "It's nice to meet you two". "Likewise". We all laughed and began talking to each other before it was time for us to duel.

_**F/F - A few months**_

*Melina*

I was walking hand in hand with Yusei along the beach. We had just been on a date to the fair. In my other arm, cuddled close to my chest, was a big purple teddy bear that Yusei had won for me in the Coconut Shy. "Thank you for a wonderful night Yusei. I really enjoyed it". He smiled at me. "Anything for the most important person in my life". I couldn't help but smile. "Nothing could ever top what you done just for me today". "Are you so sure about that?". I came to a halt and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Huh?". "Can you look out to sea for a moment?". I looked at him wierdly but nodded my head; turning my attention to the sea.

The sun was setting casting a warm glow across the dancing water. Gentle waves lapped up against the rocks causing the water to sprinkle back into it's resting place. A soft breeze blew causing strands of her hair to dance on the wind.

"You can turn around now Melina". Doing just that, I came to a shock. Yusei wasn't there. Looking down, I saw him kneeling onto one knee in the sand. "Ermmm... Yusei?". He put a finger to his lips before rumaging in his pocket. 'Ok, now he really is starting to creep me out'. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out. "Melina. I need to ask you something". "Yeah, fire away". He took a breath and sighed it out before breathing in again. Looking up, he met my gaze. "Melina, I love you with all my heart. I'm never going to stop loving you. Now what I'm about to ask you can either break my heart in two or make me the happiest man alive". I gave him a questioning look. "Melina Hogan, will you do me the proud honor, of becoming my wife?". He opened the rouge box he had in his hands to reveal a white gold ring set with purple and black diamonds.

A gasp came from my throat as tears slipped down my cheeks. I looked from the ring to the hand holding the box to the face of the man whom I love. I tried to form a sentence but all power to do that had seemed to left me. I gave a nod of my head and smiled as he stood up; slipping the ring onto my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist; his lips claiming mine in a passionate kiss that seemed to last a life time.

**Authoress Note:** Awww. Melina and Yusei got engaged :D next part will contain the wedding and a warning! Review but no flames!


	13. From The Start 13

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a lemon, so if you do not want to read it than please skip this chapter or the part written in the second *Writer's View*. Thanks.

**From The Start - part thirteen**

_**F/F - 3 months**_

*Melina*

I stood in front of the mirror as Melina Hogan for the last time. My wedding dress was a bright light purple with jewled designs on the skirt and a embroided bodice. On my small neck sat a pendant that consisted of two dragons (one white gold and one almost black gold) surrounding a single red ruby heart that hung in the center. From my ears hung drop heart shaped earrings with purple-pink diamonds in the center surrounded by pearls on black gold. On my left wrist sat a bracelet with red diamond shaped hearts all conected with pure silver; the purple ribbon like bracelet that Jack bought me settled on my right wrist. My hair was puffed up set off nicely with my veil and tiara - white gold with black diamonds set into it, it resembled a vine of roses. My make-up was subtle compared to what I usually wear but hey, I'll live with it.

Soon it was time for me to walk down the asile. Since mine and Crow's father wasn't alive anymore, I had asked Jack to give me away. "You look a total picture Mel". I smiled. "Do I Jack?". "Yes, you do. All I can say is Yusei is the luckiest guy in the world to have you". "Awww Jack". I gave him a final hug before the music played. As the doors opened, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, quickly opening them. The further we got down the asile, the more the butterflies in my gut began to move. 'I've never been so nervous in my life'. Before I knew it, I had reached the altar.

*Writers View*

Melina turned to face Yusei, a smile graced their faces. Yusei took in the beauty of the woman who stood opposite. 'Wow, she looks like an angel'. They turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Yusei Fudo and Melina Hogan. As they par take in their vows they commit to each other their life, heart and soul. Is there any persons here whom know of any lawful reason why these two cannot be joined together in holy matrimony".

There was a silence in which nothing was said to the very relief of Melina and Yusei.

"Do either of you know of any lawful reason why you should not be joined in holy matrimony?".

Both Yusei and Melina looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Very well. Yusei, do you take Melina to be your lawful wedded wife. In sickness and in health 'til death do you part?". "I do".

"And do you, Melina, take Yusei to be your lawful wedded husband. In sickness and in health 'til death do you part?". "I do".

They both took part in the giving and receiving of the rings.

"I now pronounce you husband in wife. What God has joined let no man break apart. You may kiss your bride".

Yusei smiled and wrapped his arm around Melina's waist, pulling her close to place his lips on hers in a loving kiss. Everyone around them clapped and cheered for them; standing to see them out as they headed off to the reception then to their honeymoon.

_**First day of honeymoon**_

*Yusei*

I check us into the hotel in Finland that I had booked us into. Upon receiving the keys, both me and Melina made our way to our room. Placing the card in its slot, the latch and lock both clicked open. Once I had the door wide enough, I picked Melina up bridal style in my arms and carried her inside. After setting her down, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips. "So what would my beautiful wife like to do today?". "Hmmm... How about we take a look around the local area?". "Sure, anything for you". I kissed her nose and let go of her; placing our bags into our room before taking her hand and leading her out into the Finish area.

_**F/F - That night**_

*Yusei*

Both me and Melina were sat in the living area of our room. It must have been about nineish at night and I wanted to go to bed. Not because I was tired but I had other reasons. "Melina, fancy coming to bed now?". She looked up from her position in the chair and looked at me for a moment before nodding. Standing up, she revealed that she was in the same attire as she was the first night that I had slept with her. She was sporting knee-high multi-coloured socks that stopped just above her knee, black hot pants, a purple vest top and a little black cardigan over the top. Her hair was pulled up into a lose ponytail. The blood that was floating around seemed to moved fast southwards and my jeans seemed a lot tighter. I could feel myself throbbing in need. She walked over to me and smiled. "Sure thing handsome". Grabbing a hold of my hand, she led me into the bedroom and shut the door behind us. Placing a hand on my chest, she pushed me backward until I fell onto the bed.

*Writer's View*

Melina looked at the raven haired boy in front of her and licked her lips. "Hmmm... This is going to be fun". She moved forward and reached him; straddling him soon after. "Are you sure you want to do this Melina? I mean...". A finger was placed on his lips to silence him. "Yusei, I want to put that behind me and start fresh with you". She moved her finger away and lent down to a inch of his lips. "Anyway, you're far more sexy". She smirked before leaning all the way in, her lips capturing his in a heated kiss. Her tongue lapped at his bottom lip, begging for it's fun in his cavern. He smirked and held it off for a few moments before letting her have her way. Melina's tongue snaked into his mouth and searched around; savouring the taste it felt in there.

Before she had a chance to come back into her world, she found herself on her back, looking into a pair of sapphire blue eyes. "Tell me about it gorgeous". She let out a little giggle at the look in his eyes. Their lips met in another heated kiss. Their tongues fought for dominace while their hands tried to fight each others off. Yusei won both, his tongue snaked into Melina's mouth while his hands went to her cardigan and stripped it off; chucking it else where in the room. His fingers ghosted over her bare skin causing her to moan in the kiss slightly. A split second later, the kiss was broken allowing him to pull her top over here head and discarding of it in the same manner he did her cardigan. With Melina's pale skin exposed, Yusei planted butterfly kissed all over it before latching onto her neck; nipping and sucking on it.

Melina laid her head back a little more and moaned at the feeling. A hand wondered from her side to her back, un-clapsing her bra and sliding it off her slim body; throwing it away and using the hand that removed it to massage her left breast. "Oh Yusei". She bit her lip and let her eyes flutter half closed. The preasure on her neck stopped and was released. Yusei looked down and observed the nice mark he had left. Leaning back down, he trailed kissed down her neck until her came to the channel between her breasts. He licked down it before trailing his tongue to her right breast. Swirling it around her nipple, he kissed it gently before wrapping his lips around it; sucking and pinching on it while one of his hands played with the other one, doing the same to the left after he got board. Before long, his hand fumbled with her hot pants and panites until they got them off; throwing them. He stared down at the woman below him and licked his lips.

Yusei leant forward and nibbled on her ear. "You look totally gorgeous babe". He trailed kissed down her neck and torso; taking his time to pull at her navel piercings, causing moans to sound from the female. He then kissed down until he reached her womanhood. Looking up, he saw the blush that had fashioned itself onto her cheeks. "You look so cute when you blush". He opened her legs slowly and placed kisses all along her thighs before running his tongue over her entrance. A soft moan was heard. "Hmmm... You taste nice babe". He slipped his tongue in, swirling it around before bringing his hand down to play with her clit.

All the while Melina was moaning like crazy. Yusei really knew how to push heer to her limits. "Yusei, please don't stop". Her breath almost seized when he pushed in deeper to her; his fingers doing whatever he could think of to her clit. She put her hands down and griped his hiar, pushing him in further. The feeling just below her navel began to increase tenfold and she knew she was close; so did Yusei. With the speed of both his tongue and fingers reaching the best he could she screamed out; her grip on his hair tightening before losening up, mimicing the actons of her walls as she reached her sweet release. Yusei, pleased with what he had managed to achive, lapped it all up before hovering over a now panting Melina. When she regained enough strength, she smirked and flipped them over. "My turn".

Her hands moved down his chest and reached them hem of his shirt. Gripping it in her slender fingers, she slowly lifted it up and removed it over his head; chucking it. She admired the well toned and built chest and abs before leaning down and trailing kisses all over the exposed skin. The skillfull lips then made their way up to his neck and latched to it; mimicing the same actions the lips had done on hers, leaving the exact same result. "Now I think we better get you out of these jeans handsome". With that she slipped down his body and sat on his thighs, giving her enough room to un-buckle his belt and take it off; un-doing his jeans soon after. As soon as she pulled them off his hips, his cock sprung to attention, standing proud. "Tut tut tut. You really should be punished for that Mr. Fudo". A playful glint shone in her eye. Proceeding to take his jeans off leaving him naked. She eyed his pride before licking her lips. "Hmmm... I'm going to enjoy this". She leant forward and placed her lips on the tip, giving it a gentle kiss before wrapping her tongue around it and dipping it into the slit at the top.

The sudden warmth caused Yusei to maon and buck his hips slightly. "Now now Yusei. You shouldn't do that". Melina placed her hands on his hips to stop him from moving while she placed all she could in her mouth; bobbing her head up and down after. He couldn't help but close his eyes as the pleasure built up in his gut. Taking her hands off his hips, Melina moved them down and set each one a duty; the right one pumping whatever flesh of his throbbing cock she couldn't fit into his mouth, her other playing with his sac. Yusei's head was spinning from the pleasure. "Urghh!... Melina... I'm... Gonna!". She increased her speed. Before he had a chance to say anything more he shot his load into her waiting mouth. Happy as a kitten, Melina lapped it up and sat upright, licking her lips as she looked at his eyes; both sets coulded over with desire.

Before Melina had a chance to speak she was flipped over and looking up into her lovers eyes. "You really are too beautiful to behold Melina". She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him down for another heated kiss; making him taste his semen. When they pulled apart he alligned himself up at her entrance. He slowly pushed the head in before pushing all the way in. A moan of satisfaction emitted from the woman below him. Yusei gave it a few seconds before moving at a slow pace; teasing her.

A groan and a moan escaped both of them as the speed was picked up a little. "God! Yusei! Ngh!". Yusei leant forward and captured her lips in a passionate yet brusing kiss. Melina gasped as he rammed into her, hitting her G-Spot head on. A playful smirk spreaded on her lips as she broke the kiss. Her hands went to his shoulders and she forced them over, resulting in Yusei laying on the bed; Melina now impaled on him. "Hmmm... I quite like this view baby" Melina breathed, giving a roll of her hips to get the point across. "Just ride me Melina. Ride me hard and fast until I don't know where I am". "With pleasure". Hands rested on her hips as she moved her hips up and down slowly. After a few seconds; her movements began to get faster and harder with each thrust.

Within a few minutes, Melina's hips were moving at a perfect fast and hard rhythm; Yusei's thrusts meeting hers. "OH GOD!". Melina let out a loud moan and began panting. Yusei saw this as his opportunity to flip them back over and continue to pound into her harder than he had been. "Fuck... Yusei... Good... Hard... Fast!". By now, Melina's sentence making ability had been crushed down to a few simple words. "Urghh! Melina... So fucking tight!". A growl emited from his throat. The light shone onto their body's creating a warm glow on their sweated embrace.

Their guts began to tighten. "Yusei... Gonna...". Melina's words were cut short as her breathing became more ragged. Sensing she was close; Yusei brought his hand down and began to play with her clit. Her vision was bursting stars before her eyes. "!". She let out a scream as she cummed, her walls tightening around Yusei's cock. A growl sounded and after three more thrusts he slpit his seed into her with a shout of her name. His weight gave in and he collapsed on top of Melina; a panting and sweating wreck, Melina not fairing any better.

They both laid there and caught their breath, getting it back to a normal pace . "Wow". She blushed and kissed hip lips. Before Yusei could do anything, he found himself on his back pinned down. "Ready for round two?". A glint flashed in her eyes. "You bet" he replied, running his hands all over her body, gaining a moan of delight from his wife.

**Authoress Note:** Well not long now until the end. A few more parts and that looks like it will have ended. I hope you are enjoying so far :D Review but no flames please!


	14. From The Start 14

**From The Start - part fourteen**

_**F/F - 4 months**_

*Melina*

I walked around the house with a basket full of laundary that had just been cleaned and ironed. It was ready to be put back. "I though I had too many clothes". I sighed out and rubbed my tummy. I hadn't been feeling well for a few days now. 'It's something I've eaten' I kept telling myself over and over again. I reached our bedroom and had just finished putting the last item of clothing away when a sharp pain shot through my body causing me to wince and cover my mouth. 'Oh no!'. I dropped the basket on the floor and ran for the bathroom. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet pan and threw up whatever content was in my stomach. After five minutes I put my head up and leaned against the cupboard. A few minutes later another wave of sickness hit me causing me to retch my guts up once again.

I must have done this for about an hour before I finially stopped. Taking my time, I manage to get up and walk over to the sink, dabbing my face and neck with a wet flannel. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I think I better go to the doctors just to check it out'. I headed out to the hall way and grabbed my jacket; heading to the doctors after I had exited the house and locked the door. Within fifteen minutes I had reached the doctors.

_**F/F - Results**_

I sat in the waiting room absolutly nervous as fuck. 'What the hell takes so him so fucking long!'. The sound of the door opening brought me out of my thoughts. 'Please let it be me'. "Mrs. Fudo". I stood up and walked into the room, taking a seat while he shut the door. "Well Melina, there is nothing to worry about". I breathed out in relief. "What's wrong with me then Alex?". "When was the last time you and Yusei slept together?". I puased for a moment, a slight blush appearing on my cheeks. "It's ok to get flushed at that kind of question but you must answer it for me please". I nodded my head. "Must have been about a week and a half weeks ago". "Hmmm... I see". There was a brief pause. "Well, by the results and my calculations you are a month gone". "What do you mean by 'a month gone' Alex?". "You're pregnant". My eyes widened in shock. "Come again!". "Melina, you're pregnant". I closed my eyes, allowing myself to take it. I opened them after a few moment. "Oh thank you Alex". "It's no biggy at all Melina". I smiled and stood up; giving him a hug. "I'll see you for your ten week scan". "Sure. Until then". I exited the door and headed back home; figuring out in my head how to tell Yusei.

_**F/F - Three hours**_

*Yusei*

I placed my key in the lock and turned it, opening the door and walking in; taking my shoes and jacket off after I had shut and locked it. I walked into the living room where Melina was sitting curled up on the couch asleep. I smiled and quietly sat beside her. She stirred a little before her eyes opened and she sat up; yawning and stretching. "Hmmm... Hey babe". "Hey baby". Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Oh shit! Ermmm... Yusei can I ask you something?". "Yeah of course you can". She took a deep breath before sighing it back out and turning herself around to face me; taking my hands in hers. "Promise me that you'll still love me after this please". "Of course babe". She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Yusei, has the thought of being a father ever came to your mind at all?". "Of course it has. I want to be a father as soon as possible". "How soon would you say soon was?". I looked her for a moment. "Please answer my question". "Well in a few weeks maybe?". She looked at me before gripping my hands a little tighter. "Well, would you say today is too soon?". "Huh? What...". My words got cut off. "Yusei, you're going to be a daddy". "I'm going to be a daddy?". "Yes you are". My eyes widened in happiness. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her; placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

When we pulled apart I looked at her. "When did you find this out?". "Today, I went to see Alex. I was busy putting the laundary away that had been done when my tummy began to hurt. After everything was put away I felt like I was going to be sick so I ran to the toilet and I was. So after about an hour I went to see Alex. He ran some tests and the results came back as 'Pregnant'". My eyes lit up. "How far along are you?". "A month". I couldn't help but smile and place a hand on her tummy, giving it a little rub. I felt like the happiest man alive.

_**F/F - 3 1/2 Months**_

*Melina*

I sat in the wiating room, outside the scan area, with Yusei. I was now four and a half months pregnant and I looked a bit too big. 'The baby is probably big'. My fingers were twined with Yusei's as we sat and chatted for a while. "Melina Fudo". Both me and Yusei stood up and walked into the room. I lay on the bed they had there and he sat in the chair beside me. "Now, would you both like to know the sex of the baby?". I looked over to Yusei and smiled. "Yes please". She smiled sweetly and nodded her head. She prepared me and then brought up the picture on the ultra-sound screen. "Well there you go. A perfectly healthy baby boy with a perfect heart beat". Tears slipped down my cheeks as I saw mine and Yusei's unborn child on the screen. I felt his hand squeeze mine and I looked at him, giving him a smile. "Oh my. What's this?".

A sudden panic rushed over me causing me to look back at the screen. "I can hear another heart beat. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Fudo, you're having twins. A boy and a girl. Both perfectly normal and healthy". More tears flowed down my face as Yusei stood up, giving me a hug and a kiss. "Thank you Melina". "No, I should be thanking you Yusei". We both smiled at each other, proud with the fact that we would be having twins.

**Authoress Note:** Wow, fourteen parts and by the looks of it nearly the last. Hope you enjoyed. Review but no flames please!


	15. From The Start 15 Final

**From The Start - part fifteen (final)**

_**F/F - 4 1/2 Months**_

*Melina*

I was currently in my birthing room. I was fully dilated and in a shit load of pain. "OWWW! This hurts so fucking much!". I grabbed the mask and took in some more gas and air. "Come on Melina. You can do it". Yusei was by my side, holding my hand. "Push Mrs. Fudo, push. You can do it". Taking a breath I held it and pushed with all I had. This was really starting to wear me out. "I can't do this!". I was covered in sweat and blood. "Yes you can. A few more pushes and the first one will be out". I tried with all my strength to push that last few times. The sudden silence was pierced by the sound of a baby's cry. "Congratulations, you have a wonderful baby girl". I looked up at Yusei and smiled at him before I got the sudden urge to push again. "Now all you need to do is get mister out and you'll be done". With a few more pushes, the sound of another baby's cry pierced the silence. "You now have a bouncing baby boy".

While both of our children were getting sort out, Yusei leaned down and kissed me. "Well done babe. You did it. You brought our son and daughter into the world". I gave him a weak smile. "I couldn't have done it without you". A couple of nurses came over to us with a bundle in each arm. "Here you go mummy and daddy". They handed one to each of us and exited the room, leaving me and Yusei alone with our babies.

"So what are we going to call them Melina?". I paused for a moment. "How about Kai James Fudo and Kaira Hope Fudo?". "Perfect as always". I smiled and looked down at Kai. "Welcome into the world Kai. Mummy and daddy are happy to see both you and Kaira". I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and he moved a little in my arms.

_**F/F - A few years**_

*Writer's View*

Melina was out in the backyard with Kaira and Kai. Both toddlers had just learnt to walk and were trying to walk to their mummy. "Come on Kai, you can do it, just a few more steps for mummy". The little boys just managed to get to her arms before losing his balance a little. Picking him up in her arms; she hugged him close and let him go. "Well done baby. Now shall we see if your sister can do it". "'es 'ummy". He sat beside her and watch as his twin done the same as him. When Melina sat down, she cuddled them both in her arms. "Mummy's so proud of you both. Now we better get you to sleep, but we'll try again tomorrow with daddy". Standing up; she hald both tots in either arm and walked inside, putting them to bed.

When they were settled, Melina walked down the stairs and was greeted by Yusei. "Well hello there sexy". Yusei wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close; capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. When he parted from her he hugged her and rubbed her little bump. "How are you and the little one doing?". "We're perfectly alright". Melina was now three months pregnant with their thrid child. They walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, turning on the tv and keeping it low.

"Melina, can I say something to you?". She looked up at him. "Of course you can". She turned her full attention to him. "I just want to say thank you". "Whatever for?". "For everything. You gave me everything from the start and I never gave you anything back. It took me ages to figure out that it was you I was meant to be with. You have bless me with two wonderful children and a thrid one on the way. I'm proud that you are my wife. It's you and only you. I would never change this for the world. I'm not losing you again". Her cheeks were stained with tears of joy. "Oh Yusei. Just always remember that, no matter what, I was there for you and I always will be. From the start it was all about you and only you. No one else". "I love you Melina Fudo". "And I love you too Yusei Fudo". Their lips met in another kiss as they laid down on the couch to have a passionate night together.

-**Authoress Note:** Well there you go guys, that was the final part. I hope you enjoyed reading it. There should hopefully be another story up soom. Please review but no flames! *Give out free Yusei plushies to everyone* ^^ FIN!


End file.
